


You are drunk and in so much trouble!

by BridgeyJr



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeyJr/pseuds/BridgeyJr
Summary: A follow up from the saga of Wynonna and Nicole's visit to Pussy Willows.





	You are drunk and in so much trouble!

“You’re drunk and in so much trouble”  
Oh shit thought Nicole. Her thought process might have been a bit more detailed, had she been less intoxicated. Fucking Wynonna  
A few hours later, her hangover had hit her square in the face as they were trying to manage the revenant situation. She felt like she was managing to keep herself together, but just barely. The drive back to the homestead was grueling and she was sooo ready to climb into bed and let this day go the same way as the rev they had smoked earlier. Waverly was noticeably silent, eyes straight ahead and sitting as stiff as a board. The silent treatment was not making Nicole feel much better.  
Once they were back at the homestead, Nicole quickly realized that the silent treatment was actually much preferable to the slamming around the Waverly was doing. For such a tiny human, she sure managed to make her presence known in a fit of rage! Every time a knife or fork was thrown into the cutlery drawer, Nicole just about jumped out of her skin. Wynonna had gone to hide as soon as the arrived, leaving Nicole to face the brunt of Waverly’s sizeable anger.  
Nicole started to think it might be better to simply face the music, rather than let Waverly stew for much longer. She crept quietly through to the kitchen and snuck right up behind her girlfriend. She leant right up against her and rested her sore forehead against Waverly’s shoulder.  
“Baby, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let it end like that.” Her weariness was evident in the tone of her voice and her slumped body against the back of Waverly. “It was so hard without you, especially once she had thrown my phone into the beer. It’s so smelly now baby. And I think it’s stopped working forever.” She even made the doe eyes behind Waverly’s back, in spite of the fact she couldn’t see the effort.  
To try and further her case, Nicole moved a few strands of Waverly’s hair over and lightly blew on her neck, right at the spot she knew drove her girlfriend crazy. She pressed a featherlight kiss in the same place before leaning her head back on Waverly’s shoulder.  
She felt it the moment Waverly decided to forgive her. She too slumped slightly, then leaned right back into Nicole’s warm body. Her actions spoke louder than her words, as she mumbled at Nicole, “go to bed. I’ll bring you some water and Advil.”  
As Nicole turned to head up the stairs, she thought she heard Waverly whisper “fucking Wynonna.”

Waverly had known she was overreacting. But seriously, a fucking strip club? It was very obviously not what she meant when she had asked Nicole to spend the day with Wynonna. Strippers! She felt one of those crazy waves of hormones wash over her as she stood leaning against the sink. She knew the Nicole was pretty much the innocent in all of this, but still, it was strippers. If Wynonna wasn’t already going through so much shit, Waverly would happily tear shreds off her for dragging her girlfriend there.  
After getting the water and headache medicine for Nicole, she also warmed up a blueberry and white chocolate scone, her favourite hangover cure. She climbed the stairs and gave Wynonna’s door a measured kick as she went past, just because.  
It was her turn to creep up on Nicole, who had lay down head first on the bed. She placed her goodies on the bedside table and sat next to her on the bed.  
“Oh, Waves, I’m so sorry. Everything just escalated and there were so many drinks and oh my gosh, I am never trusting Wynonna again” mumbled Nicole into the pillow. “I’m sorry we ended up at the strip joint. It was so gross and I was so ready to escape.”  
“It’s ok baby,” came Waverly’s reply. “I will kill you if you ever go to one without me again though.”  
“Uh huh.”  
Nicole rolled over and sat up against the nest of pillows and Waverly quickly crawled into her arms. She had the water and her tablets and took a hue bite of the scone.  
“You are the best girlfriend ever.”  
“I know.”  
Nicole playfully shoved Waverly, then offered her a bite of her scone. She found the sweet spot on Waverly’s neck again and started to lay more kisses as Waverly hummed in quite pleasure.  
“You want the last bite?” Nicole offered to her girlfriend. Jut as she leaned forward to get it, Nicole pulled it back and shoved it straight into her own mouth with a triumphant grin. Waverly protested and immediately started squirming against Nicole. He knew she would get a rise out of her pretty quickly. Nicole grabbed her waist to settle her, then pulled her flush against her front. As soon as she had finished her mouthful, she latched onto Waverly’s neck and began to gently suck then run her tongue over the spot. Just as Waverly let out a raspy moan, Nicole released the bit of tender skin with a pop.  
Waverly reached her hands up and behind her head to grasp at the back of Nicole’s hair. Nicole, in turn, reached her hands around to Waverly’s stomach to draw intricate patterns over her well-defined abs.  
“There is no place I would want to be than right here.”  
“Even though there is a distinct lack of strippers?”  
“Oh baby, you are so much sexier than anything that they have. I would choose you over the world”  
Nicole blushed slightly at the cheesiness of her words and Waverly reciprocated the blush because of the way it made her heart fly. She knew Nicole was hopelessly smitten, she could see it, feel it and hear it every time they were together. She had never felt so cherished and loved.  
Nicole’s hands started to rise as Waverly’s were pulling Nicole’s head back to the spot on her neck. She soon as Nicole started to kiss her, she felt her hips jump in anticipation. She started to grind her arse against Nicole and heard the soft gasp in reciprocation. Nicole’s fingers sprang to action against her bra-clad chest, sweeping across her already tight nipples.  
Waverly started to grind harder, until she came to a sudden stop. She leaned forward and turned her neck to face Nicole slightly. She could see the desire pooling in the darkness of Nicole’s eyes.  
“Baby, I’m sorry. I’ve just remembered how much your head is hurting. We can stop before this gets too far.” Her words seemed sincere, but her tone and the sly grin on her face indicated that she knew what Nicole’s answer would be. That and the fact that she pulled on hand down and placed it high on Nicole’s thigh with a not insignificant amount of pressure.  
“Fine. I’m fine,” Nicole all but stuttered.  
Waverly pushed her arse ever so slightly back into Nicole one more time before saying, “I don’t want to push you though, especially after you’ve had such a hard day with all those strippers.”  
Nicole knew instantly that she was never going to hear the end of this, but simply gave Waverly a small tug so that she was once again resting against Nicole’s front. She threw her hand down the front of Waverly’s top and into her bra and gave each nipple a swift squeeze. Immediately, Waverly began her grind again and started moving her hand up and down Nicole’s thigh, increasing pressure each time. Her other hand was still in Nicole’s hair, which she gave a tug and landed Nicole’s lip back on the side of her nick. She would never tire of the burning feeling that consumed her body – particularly between her legs – when Nicole would go anywhere near her neck.  
Nicole hand tarted a very slow descent down the front of Waverly’s chest. She reached the top of Waverly’s yoga pants and felt rather than heard Waverly’s breath hitch. She stayed above her pants for the time being, lightly cupping her girlfriend and putting gentle pressure in the exact right spot.  
Nicole barely managed to resist the temptation to tease Waverly in the same way as she had just done, instead whispering right against her ear “you forgive me babe?”, then nibbling gently on the sensitive edge of her ear.  
“Yesss,” was Waverly’s moaned response.  
Nicole’s hand tightened once more, then moved up so she could push into Waverly’s tights. Waverly groaned again and this time it was joined by a groan from Nicole too. Waverly pushed herself into Nicole, seeking more contact and further pressure. He own hand had grasped Nicole’s leg and wasn’t letting go any time soon.  
Nicole began circling Waverly clit and was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She licked and sucked at different places on her neck and her free hand was gliding up and down Waverly’s front. She could see that Waverly was close to the edge and was so enamoured with the beauty emanating from the small girl. She was practically glowing as she moaned and ground against her and it made Nicole feel giddy.  
Not wanting to make Waverly wait for too long, he slipped her hand down the bit further and gently teased at Waverly’s opening. Both gasped as Nicole’s strong fingers entered Waverly. Biting down on her bottom lip, Waverly thrust forward, pulling Nicole further into her.  
Waiting the smallest moment for Waverly to feel totally at ease, Nicole began to thrust gently into her, at the same time as raking her hand over Waverly’s nipples, then pulling at her breast. It became hot and messy and uncoordinated pretty quickly, but they both knew that Waverly was ready to come.  
Very quickly, with a huge moan and shaking muscles, Waverly orgasmed all over Nicole’s hand. Her body, tightly wound a few seconds before, collapsed against Nicole’s. Both women had to catch their breath, gently sighing through the pleasure of being together.  
Nicole slowly pulled her hand out of Waverly’s tights and subtly wiped them on the sheet beside them. Waverly unclasped her own hands from where they had been, one clawing into Nicole’s leg, the other wrapped in her hair. She let out a gentle giggle and murmured “you’re sooo forgiven!”  
Nicole laughed and felt her whole body relax, wrapping Waverly in a giant bear hug. After a few calm moments, Waverly rolled off of Nicole and lay face down on the bed next to her. Nicole shuffled down on the bed and turned to face Waverly.  
“Best. Girlfriend. Ever.” Was Nicole’s internal dialogue that she managed to speak out loud.  
Waverly rolled to her side and began to stroke Nicole’s side. She leaned in and began to kiss Nicole’s cheek, the bridge of her nose, each eyebrow and then down to her lips. Her hand ghosted down to play with the front of Nicole’s shirt, the playfully grabbed at her breast. Nicole pushed herself further into Waverly’s hand and deepened the kiss. She shuffled her head sideways to be able to swipe her tongue into Waverly’s mouth.  
Waverly rolled them so the she was place over the top of Nicole and used the knees to separate Nicole’s legs. She knew Nicole was tired, but also knew that she would be so ready to release that it wouldn’t take long. Her hand moved down to Nicole’s hip and pulled at it, so that they were flush together. She thrust gently, once, twice, three times until Nicole rose up to meet her, crashing their mouths and hips together.  
Waverly pushed Nicole back onto the bed and pulled at the jeans. She rolled off and both women tugged quickly to remove the offending pants. She was back in her rightful position within seconds and they both let out a half giggle, half moan at the haste with which they were both moving. Despite Nicole laying bare from the waist down and Waverly being fully dressed, the tension in the room was palpable. Waverly straddled one of Nicole’s thighs and raked her hand down through her warm and wet folds. She tickled at Nicole’s clit for a few seconds, until Nicole was well and truly writing beneath her. She pushed her fingers right into Nicole, who’s eyes flew closed at the sensation. She let Nicole’s murmurs and moans set the pace and she ground down hard on Nicole’s thigh, increasing the pressure for herself. They were moving together and Waverly could feel both orgasms biting at them. She bit on Nicole’s bottom lip, throwing them both over the edge with loud cries of pleasure.  
She collapsed onto Nicole as the both worked hard to regain control over their breathing for the second time in a few minutes. Nicole wrapped her arms tightly around Waverly’s middle and buried her face in Waverly’s hair.  
They lay completely still and at peace for a few moments until the heard a grunt and a thump a something hit the bedroom door.  
“KEEP IT DOWN! SOME OF US ARE PREGNANT AND TRYING TO SLEEP!” came Wynonna’s muffled shout.  
“Fucking Wynonna” they both muttered.


End file.
